Return of Serpentrine
by Smilery
Summary: Reposted after a long time. An evil has arisen, can the rangers stop him. May contain slash. Sligtly AU, original characters.


Title: Return of Serpentrine

Rating of Story: PG13

Rating of Chapter: PG

Chapter Title: The Beginning of the End

Author's Note: This was the original Return of Serpentrine story, but I took it off and now it's republished! Enjoy!

_(A Woman's Voice, filled with mystery)_

"It all happened five thousand years ago, when the planet of Titania was in its peak of plenty. Lush greenery flowed throughout the planet; water, sparkling yet crystal clear, ebbed in the sea and lakes. Nature was at peace and demonstrated its goodwill through a bounty of harvest and pleasant weather. The sky was splashed was azure and crimson, with only darkness preceding it at night. Then again, countless stars, each like a diamond, saturated the atmosphere. Spring, summer, autumn and winter were all vibrant in colour and did not put any pressure on the inhabitants. Titania was miracle, it fact considered a mirage by some, but it sustained its purity for generations."

"On Titania were six powerful, all knowing gods and as called by the locals – ancestral beings. They ruled over Titania with a power grasp, never willing to let go of their reign. They weathered diplomacy, merging opportunities, wars, threats, but yet they survived. They were worshipped as the Titan gods, gods of Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light and Darkness. Each of them had a realm and power they controlled."

"However, being like the inhabitants, they were no fountain of youth, though they could secure their lives forever into mystical objects. So each of the gods sought after a predecessor, their children, whom had soon grown in the likeness of them. Those were the only beings that they could trust. They were special in appearance and character. Most of the inhabitants were humanoids, part beast, creature, magic and some human like qualities. You see, these beings were not far from human on the prehistoric Earth. They had similarities and these were rather close. But the Titan gods' children look more human than the others, and possessed a magical power, to each of his own."

"They imparted their skills to these ancestors, in hope that they will rule over this planet like a hand in an iron glove, a hard and fast shell with a charitable and kind heart. However, good never rest and evil is always on the alert for an opportunity to play foul. Betrayal was running deep in the veins of an individual. He was all powerful, and his ability was unique yet unheard of in Titania, the ability to converse with reptiles. Together with his father's power that he obtained, he was ready for the onslaught."

"One night, when his power was at its strongest, peak, the boy snuck into his father's abode. Greeting his dad amicably, he proceeded to a discussion of his future. After a grueling talk of four hours, he bided good night. As his father's back was turn, he did the unthinkable. Using a staff, which he forged out of a mystical cobra, he struck it hard into his father's chest. Though gods have shields or force fields of unmentionable and immense power, the god's powers were somehow rendered useless through a potion. The boy had laced his father's ale with poison."

"Next, using stealth, he brought his father's corpse to his compound. In it held shelves of ancient sorcery, spells of the unimaginable. In the center held a device, technologically advanced for his time. With haste and grace, he slumped his mentor's body into the machinery. With the flick of a switched and the addition of a concoction, the result was a black orb. Satisfaction grew onto his smooth pale face. Waving his two hands, the orb rose and he began consuming its power."

"Just meters away, spelt his doom. The Titian god of Fire was watching with vengeance and fury. Without hesitation, he plunged into the room, and bashed the betrayer into a corner. However, his luck ended there. The betrayer had an array of ancient spells and power within his palms that no god had ever had. Slowly, he questioned his elder's presence. Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, a chilly scream pieced the night. In that evil room, laid a charred, weak and frail old man. He has been drained out his powers and life."

"However, the betrayer was not satisfied. The palace of harmony and peace turned into a blood bathe with only the Titan God of Light and all the descendants of the deceased gods alive and kicking. The betrayer summoned an army of serpents, humanoid ones, that had might and well as magic. He imbued life into three, whom he knighted as his generals. A siege on the planet had commenced."

"For ten years, the endless battle raged. Until the remaining God and the descendents combined their remaining powers to encapsulate the foot soldiers into an eternal freeze. The betrayer was to surrender immediately. However, powerful as he was, he casted an orb of protection, that became an escape pod. Not wanting history to repeat itself, the Go of Light gave chase into space. The descendants were on their own to face the coming challenges."

"The pair arrived on a planet called Earth, in which the betrayer wanted to conquer. Allying himself with the other gods at that era, the God of Light entombed the betrayer into a mausoleum. However, due to immense power of the betrayer, he had to sacrifice himself. This rid the betrayer of all power he had, forcing him back to human form, with no trace of his previous might. There lay the tomb, which due to the years buried in sand, stone and all other forms of sediment possible."

"On Titania, peace was restored for the next few thousands of years. Every year, a ceremony would be held, in remembrance of their forefathers, their sacrifices. However, one tombstone was deeply remembered by all."

"On it read, 'In remembrance of the God of Darkness, who was assassinated by his son. May the God go in peace and may all condemn Serpentrine forever."

Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
